Hati Kita Terikat Oleh Borgol
by Aruda L
Summary: Ingatkah kau Heiji, saat kecil kita pernah terborgol berdua. Saat itu, aku merasakan sangat amat dekat dengan mu, namun sekarang kau terasa amat jauh. Full Kazuha P.O.V. HeiKazu pairing. Romance mungkin agak buruk, tapi ini sudah hasil terbaik ku.


**Title:**

**Hati Kita Terikat Oleh Borgol**

**Disclaimer:**

**Aoyama Gosho**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Summary:**

**Ingatkah kau Heiji, saat kecil kita pernah terborgol berdua. Saat itu, aku merasakan sangat amat dekat dengan mu, namun sekarang kau terasa amat jauh. Full Kazuha P.O.V. HeiKazu pairing. Romance mungkin agak buruk, tapi ini sudah hasil terbaik ku.**

**Warning: OOC, *mungkin* Abal, Gaje, Bad Romance, Miss Typo, *mungkin* seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai... selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini.**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

Kazuha P.O.V

Pagi ini, aku terbangun dengan wajah datar. Terpikir oleh ku, mimpi apa aku malam tadi. Setelah ku ingat-ingat beberapa saat, akhirya aku mengingat mimpi itu. Mungkin cukup aneh jika aku mempikan Heiji si aho itu, kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian saat kami terbogol berdua itu yah? Itu kan kejadian yang paling memalukan, bayangkan saja, untuk ke kamar mandi kami harus berdua. Menjijikkan sekali.

Aku segera bangun dari tempat peristirahatan ku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 15 menit menyegarkan diri di kamar mandi aku segera berganti pakaian. Pergi ke ruang makan, lalu sarapan sebentar, setelahh sarapan aku langsung saja pergi ke sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan dia.

"Ohayou Kazuha," sapa nya dengan masih memakan sepotong roti.

"Ohayou Heiji, seperti biasa kau makan roti mu sambil berjalan, kenapa tidak dirumah saja sih?" tanya ku.

"Glek, tidak sempat," katanya sambil menelan makanan nya.

"Kenapa tidak sempat? Aku saja sempat untuk sarapan di rumah," kata ku.

"Kau enak, tidak perlu mengerjakan kasus apapun, aku kan detective, jadi harus siap menerima panggilan tugas kapan pun," katanya sambil melahap potongan terakhir rotinya.

"Bahkan jika panggilan itu tengah malam? Dasar aho, kalau aku jadi kau aku akan menolak panggilan itu," kata ku menasehati.

"Apa kau bilang? Enak saja kau panggil aku aho, aku sudah menolak kasus di tengah malam, tapi kalau honor nya besar sih tidak bisa ditolak," katanya dengan tampang menimbang-nimbang.

"Dasar aho, kalau begitu sih sama saja," hardik ku.

"Sudah kukatakan berhenti memanggil ku aho," hardik nya balik.

"Aku akan berhenti saat kau sudah tidak aho lagi," hardik ku balik.

Dan begitulah kami setiap pergi sekolah, selalu mendebatkan sesuatu yang kurang penting, saling hardik menghardik, sampai tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

ooOOoo

Teng teng teng, bel pertanda pulang berbunyi. Aku berjalan keluar menuju halaman sekolah, dan kali ini aku bertemu si aho itu lagi. Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan nya, apa ini karma dari Kami-sama, atau sudah jodoh. Tapi hey, aku berjodoh dengan si aho itu, yang benar saja.

"Hey, Heiji," panggil ku.

"Oh, Kazuha, ada apa?" tanya nya dengan wajah datar.

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajak ku.

"Tidak bisa, aku ada panggilan kasus," katanya.

"Aku ikut yah," pinta ku.

"Kau ini, selalu saja suka ikut aku kemana aku pergi, sebenarnya apa mau mu," tanya nya dengan tampang kesal.

"Aku kan sudah seperti saudara mu, dan wajar jika saudara akan melidungi saudara nya yang lain," kata ku.

"Kau itu hanya merepotkan ku, sudahlah, kau pulang lebih dulu saja, aku harus pergi sekarang, sayonara," katanya kemudian berlari menjauh.

Terkadang aku jadi merasa cemburu dengan kasus yang ditangani Heiji, soalnya Heiji lebih memperhatikan kasus itu ketimbang orang disekitarnya. Tapi kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku kan bukan pacarnya. Aku segera pulang ke rumah berjalan kaki, sendirian.

Aku merasa Heiji ketika menangani kasus begitu jauh dengan ku. Sangat amat jauh, kami terasa lebih dekat hanya saat itu, saat kami terborgol berdua. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal ini? Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Kurasa aku perlu membicarakan ini dengan seseorang.

Langsung saja aku mengambil ponsel ku yang berada di dalam tas, dan ku hubungi orang yang menurut ku dapat dipercaya, yaitu Ran.

Tuut tuut, cklek. Pertanda bahwa telepon ku sudah diangkat.

"Kantor detective Kogoro tidur, apa ada yang bisa kubantu," kata orang diseberang sana. Tunggu, ini tidak seperti suara Ran, seperti suara anak-anak. Oh iya, Conan.

"Eh, Conan yah, ini aku Kazuha, apa Ran ada disana," tanya ku.

"Oh Kak Ran, dia belum pulang, memang ada apa?" tanya bocah kecil itu dengan nada bertanya yang cute.

"Emm, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan nya," kata ku.

"Mau membicarakan masalah Kak Heiji yah?" terka bocah itu.

"Eh, apa? Tidak kok, sudah yah, pokoknya kalau dia sudah pulang segera suruh dia menghubungi aku, dah," dan hubungan telepon langsung ku matikan. Sepertinya Ran benar, anak ini sangat jenius, sampai-sampai bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

ooOOoo

Kring kring, handphone ku berdering, langsung saja kulihat di layar itu, nomor baru yang tidak tersimpan di ponsel ku. Kemudian langsung saja kuangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo," sapa ku.

"Halo Kazuha, ada apa?" tanya orang di seberang sana. Suara ini, tidak salah lagi ini adalah Ran.

"Eh Ran, sudah lama kutunggu telepon dari mu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu," kata ku.

"Baiklah, katakan saja," katanya.

Dan akhirnya aku menjelaskan semua dari awal, mulai dari mimpi malam tadi, tentang kecemburuan ku pada kasus Heiji, dan hal lain nya.

"Hm, begitu yah, menurut ku kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Hattori-Kun," katanya memberi kesimpulan.

"Masa sih? Tapi aku dan si aho itu kan sellau bertengkar, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya," elak ku.

"Kan ada istilah, benci jadi cinta, mungkin saja itu yang terjadi pada mu sekarang ini," katanya.

"Begitukah, lalu, seandainya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Heiji itu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya ku.

"Hmm, kalau kau menunggu Hattori-Kun yang menyatakan perasaan mungkin akan lama, kusarankan kau yang menyatakan nya lebih dulu," katanya memberi nasihat.

"Tapi, kurasa itu~," kalimat ku terpotong oleh teriakan Ran.

"Aaa, aku lupa mengangkat kroket dari wajan, sudah dulu yah Kazuha, kroket ku gosong, jaa," katanya seraya mematikan hubungan telepon.

Bagaimana caraku menyatakan perasaan ku pada Heiji, sedangkan dia saja selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya. Hari sudah larut, aku memutuskan untuk tidur dan memikirkan masalah ini besok hari saja.

Esok nya yaitu hari minggu, aku bangun dengan wajah layu, malam tadi aku bermimpi Heiji pergi menjauh dan semakin jauh dari hadapan ku, dan saat itu aku menangis. Sampai-sampai sekarang mata ku bengkak akibat air mata yang keluar tanpa kusadari itu.

Aku langsung merogoh handphone ku, kemudian menelpon Heiji. Entah mengapa aku ingin skekali menelpon nya dan mengajak nya jalan-jalan hari ini. Tuut tuut tuut.

"Ayo angkat aho," gerutu ku dalam hati.

Cklek. Akhirnya panggilan ku diangkat oleh orang di seberang sana.

"Halo," sapa ku.

"Oh, Kazuha-Chan, tumben sekali menelpon sepagi ini, Heiji-Chan masih tidur karena malam tadi ada kasus sampai tengah malam, ada apa menlpon pagi-pagi?" tanya ibunya Heiji, yaitu tante Shizuka.

"Eh tante, maaf aku mengganggu sepagi ini, aku hanya ingin mengajak Heiji jalan-jalan, kalau Heiji sudah bangun tolong beritau pesan ku yah tante," pinta ku.

"Wah, ada apa ini mau jalan-jalan segala, apa kalian ingin berkencan?" goda tante Shizuka.

"Eh, tidak kok tante, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak makanya aku mengajak Heiji, sudah dulu yah tante, tolong sampaikan pesanku tadi, jaa," kata ku seraya menutup panggil tersebut. Seandainya saat itu ada yang melihat wajah ku memerah seperti kepiting direbus, mungkin sekarang aku akan ditanya macam-macam.

ooOOoo

Pukul 08:00 a.m. Heiji datang ke rumah ku untuk menjemputku. Tujuan kami kali ini adalah taman ria. Karena tujuan kami lumayan jauh, makanya kami meminta taksi untuk mengantar kami kesana. Di dalam taksi seperti biasa kami mendebatkan hal tidak penting, kemudian saling menghardik, dan berujung ke beradu mulut. Sampai-sampai supir taksi yang kami tumpangi menutup telinga nya.

Setiba di taman ria Heiji langsung membelikan tiket masuk untuk kami berdua. Tujuan pertama kami adalah roller coaster. Seharusnya aku membawa kamera, karena wajah Heiji ketika ketakutan sangat amat lucu. Tujuan kedua kami adalah rumah hantu, mungkin ini adalah pilihan terburuk ku.

"Hey Kazuha, kau yakin ingin masuk kesini," tanya nya.

"Em, aku yakin," kataku memantapkan diri.

Hantu pertama yang muncul adalah wanita berleher panjang, hantu itu hampir saja membuat ku lari terbirit-birit, tapi aku tidak memilih lari, melainkan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Heiji.

"Sudah kukatakan, apa kau yakin ingin masuk kesini?" tanya nya sekali lagi.

"Ee, emm, tentu saja," kata ku gugup.

"Jangan lari yah, karena jika kau lari kau harus traktir aku," katanya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Baiklah, kalau aku tidak lari sampai kita keluar dari sini, kau yang harus mentraktir ku," tantang ku balik.

"Setuju," kata nya.

Kami terus masuk ke dalam sampai akhirnya muncul lah sosok manusia yang kepalanya berlumur darah dengan kapak masih menancap dikepalanya.

"Kyaa," teriak ku kaget.

"Eh, ini," kata Heiji dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Aduh, hampir saja hantu ini membuat ku jantungan," kata ku.

"Ini bukan hantu, ini mayat sungguhan, cepat evakuasi orang-orang kemudian panggil polisi," perintah Heiji dengan tatapan serius.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah," kataku kemudian bergegas keluar. Perlahan sosok Heiji mulai menjauh, walaupun sebenarnya aku lah yang menjauh.

5 menit kemudian Kapten Otaki datang membawa beberapa polisi. TKP langsung diamnakn dan semua pengunjung tidak diperbolehkan keluar sebelum pengusutan selesai.

"Heiji, apa kau tau pelakunya," tanya ku.

"Hm, aku sedang memikirkan nya," katanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau pelakunya hanya dengan 1 barang bukti, itu kan sangat susah," kataku.

"Diamlah Kazuha, aku sedang berpikir," hardik nya dengan wajah sangat serius.

"Oh, baiklah," kataku kemudian pergi menuju tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari Heiji.

15 menit kemudian, Heiji akhirnya berhasil memecahkan kasus tersebut. Seusai pelaku ditangkap, aku menghampiri Heiji.

"Heiji," panggil ku.

"Maaf Kazuha, kau pulang lah duluan, aku masih harus ke kantor polisi untuk menyerahkan hasil analisis ku," katanya. Tentu saja itu membuat ku terpaku, sekali lagi Heiji terasa begitu jauh dari ku, sangat amat jauh. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil sebuah borgol dari seorang polisi, kemudian memborgol tangan ku dan Heiji saat ada kesempatan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan Kazuha?" tanya nya.

"Ikut aku," kataku seraya menarik nya ke tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Kazuha, kalau kau ingin menarik ku tidak perlu pakai borgol segala kan?" katanya dengan nada marah-marah.

"Sebenarnya Heiji," kataku.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya nya.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa kau begitu jauh saat mengusut sebuah kasus," kata ku.

"Eh? Maksud mu?" tanya nya kebingungan.

"Kau begitu jauh, bahkan kau tidak memperhatikan aku lagi saat mengusut kasus," kataku dengan berlinang air mata.

"Tapi, memang kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli aku memperhatikan mu atau tidak?" tanya nya.

"Itu, itu karena," kata ku tergagap-gagap.

"Karena apa?" tanya nya penasaran.

"Karena aku mencintai mu Heiji, aku tidak ingin jauh dari mu, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu jauh dariku, aku memborgol mu, ini semua karena aku tidak ingin jauh dari mu," kataku meneruskan kalimat ku tadi. "Saat dulu kita terborgol seperti ini, aku merasa sangat dekat dengan mu, aku ingin terus seperti itu," kata ku menambahkan. "Sebenarnya~," kataku ingin melanjutkan, tapi Heiji telah mengunci bibir ku, menggunakan bibirnya. Ka-kami berciuman, itulah respon pertama ku ketika menyadari bibir kami bersatu.

Singkat memang, tapi sukses membuat jantung ku hampir tidak berdetak.

"Tak kusangka kau yang akan mengatakan nya duluan, sebenarnya aku juga mencintai mu," katanya.

"Be-benar kah itu Heiji," kata ku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, ayo pulang," katanya mengajak ku pulang.

"Eh?" aku masih terpaku di tempat itu.

"Hey Kazuha, jangan melamun, ayo pulang," ajak nya.

"Ba-baiklah," kataku sambil berjalan disamping nya.

Saat lengah, tangan nya menggenggam tangan ku. Kutatap dia heran, tapi ekspresinya biasa saja, hanya memandang ke depan sambil senyum. Kemudian aku pun menatap kedepan dan tersenyum layaknya Heiji. Rupanya, borgol ini bukan hanya mengikat lengan kami berdua, tapi juga mengikat hati kami berdua.

**OWARI**

**Fiuh, selesai dalam 2 jam, gomenasai jika Romance benar-benar buruk. Padahal aku tidak bakat Romance tapi malah pengen bikin fic Romance, kerasukan setan apa yah? Baiklah, karena fic nya sudah kebuat, dan sudah kepublish sangat disayangkan jika tidak di Review, karena itu saya minta bantuan anda sekalian untuk mereview fic ini. Untuk 4 In 1 sama Quiz Fic, mungkin Update nya bakal lama banget, soalnya file nya hilang dan aku harus mengetik nya dari awal lagi. Baiklah jangan pergi dari fic ini tnpa meninggalkan Review yah. Sayonara dari L-Kun.**


End file.
